Infrared reflecting filters have heretofore been provided which have been formed of standard quarterwave stacks; however, it has been found that in such filters many high reflecting bonds will appear throughout the visible spectrum thus rendering visible transmission relatively low on the average. There is therefore a need for a new and improved visible transmitting and infrared reflecting filter.